


Grace Hargreeves oneshots

by Whooooooops



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego's a mommy's boy, F/F, Good Parent Grace Hargreeves, LGBTQ Themes, Luther friendly, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, grace is gay yall can fight me, grace is trying be nice, no beta we die like ben, no incest ya nasties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whooooooops/pseuds/Whooooooops
Summary: just some oneshots about everyone's favorite robot mom. I absolutely adore fics in Grace's pov, but the problem is there's not enough. Just like I did with the others, I'm supplying my own stuff.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Grace Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Grace Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Grace Hargreeves, Grace Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Grace Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Grace Hargreeves & Original Female Character(s), Grace Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Grace Hargreeves/Original Female Character(s), Number Five | The Boy & Grace Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 76





	1. Farmers Market

**Author's Note:**

> A couple things to note, Diego is my baby boy and nothing can change that and don't expect an update schedule. I tried one and I would always get bored and write three chapters in one day and not update for three weeks, so none of that. I'm done rambling, you can read now.

Grace finishes charging at exactly 6:30 am every day without fail. Her usual schedule would call for her to start on breakfast, wake up the children and set the table. There are no children in the manor. Diego would be there, but he recently decided to give the police academy another shot. Because of this, he leaves before Grace finishes charging.

She goes and puts on a new dress. At 7:00, she dusts. Reginald had programmed her to dust whenever there was an open spot in her schedule, however, she’s only programmed to do that for an hour at most, due to the rarity of Grace having any free time. When she’s done she looks around. When all the children were there there’d almost always be something in need of cleaning. Now that they’re gone, she feels...odd. She wasn’t programmed to have many emotions, though she does have the ability to add new ones, she’s never been in a situation where she would need to. She’s not really upset, but she’s not feeling any of the positive emotions she has. She files that emotion away, planning to research it later.

At 8:15 she looks in the refrigerator. There’s eggs and milk and the like, but hardly enough to make a suitable meal. She considers going out. She’s never left the manor (save for the courtyard) and she’s never needed to. Now that Sir Hargreeves and Pogo are gone, she can come and go as she pleases, but she’s wary. She sighs and goes upstairs to get a sweater and a hat. She takes her handbag and leaves, heading to a farmers market that she read about in a newspaper. 

There are lots of people there. More than she’s seen in her whole life. She’s seen large crowds on the television, there are some groups in the paintings, but she’s never seen this many. She wanders around, looking at all the different booths with large, beautiful produce. She approaches a stand selling vegetables. “What can I do you for?” the man running it asks. Grace already doesn’t know what to do. No one’s ever greeted her like that. It takes her exactly 32 seconds to respond, “I’d like to buy some vegetables.” the man chuckles, “Well, that’s what I’m here for, take your time, my lovely.” She picks out a few tomatoes and some celery. She decided she’ll make spaghetti.

She spends a few hours at the market. She got ingredients for the sauce, as well as some honey she can use for baking. She had a good first day out. She’s excited to go again tomorrow. For now, she gets started on dinner while filing the days memories. She puts these ones in a different folder. Perhaps she can rewatch them while she charges.


	2. Snow Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace finally gets something to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all can request stuff if you want.

Grace is familiar with winter. She’s made Christmas cookies, she’s been aware of the new years, (Reginald never had the family celebrate New Years) and she’s made sure the children were warm every year up until they left. She’s been going out more and more, getting used to the different types of weather. Snow is her favorite. She hasn’t seen blizzards or anything like that, but she likes watching it fall slowly. 

She’s getting ready to go on a walk. She wants to watch the snow fall. She has to make breakfast first, though. Diego is still home for some reason. It’s a surprise, but definitely a welcome one. He comes trudging into the kitchen at 7:43 am. Grace looks over, “Good morning, darling.” she smiles at him lovingly, “Why aren’t you at work?” Diego sits at the breakfast nook, “I can’t get out of the driveway.” This confuses Grace. Is Diego okay? Does he need help? Her smile falters, “Why ever not?” Diego runs a hand through his hair, “It snowed a lot last night.” This response didn’t clear anything up. Grace goes on frequent walks while it’s snowing. “I’m afraid I don’t understand.” Diego chuckles softly, “The snow’s up to my knees out there. I can’t get out.” Grace nods slowly, filing that information away. “It might be like this for the next couple days,” Diego continues. At least Grace will have something to do.

Diego doesn’t like sitting idly. He heads down to the workout room after breakfast, but there’s only so much he can do. He pulls a muscle in his shoulder so that eliminates the possibility of him working out. He sighs and goes back to Grace, “Mom?” She’s dusting, “Yes, dear?” She flashes him a smile, “Do you know where we keep Advil or something similar?” Diego used to know, but he hasn’t needed it in a while. He forgot about a month ago.

Grace is alarmed, “Are you injured?” She runs through the possible injuries he could’ve sustained while working out. “I just pulled a muscle is all.” He reassures. She rushes him to the infirmary and gives him an ice pack and some painkillers. “You must be more careful, Diego.” She gently scolds him. “Sorry, Mom…” he looks down, “Do you know what time it is by any chance?” Grace smiles, “Always, dear. It’s 9:49.” Grace knows her children. Diego should be getting hungry soon. “Why don’t I make you something to eat. You can eat and get some rest, you’ll be right as rain in no time.” Diego smiles, “That’d be great, mom.”


	3. shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace finally gets some variety in her wardrobe.

Grace thought her clothes were fine. Reginald was generous enough to give her a bit of variety, and she was grateful for that, but she’s has the same clothes she’s had since she was created. She likes her dresses, but they’ve gotten old. Allison’s offered to take her shopping many times, but she’s kind of scared to go to a mall or a department store. The extent of her adventures thus far have been to farmers markets and grocery stores. 

It’s inevitable that Allison would ask again. She’s asked every time she wants to go. She thinks for a moment. Allison would be there, it’s always better to be with someone when you go out. It takes her 43.8 seconds to respond, “Of course, Allison.” She flashes her a smile. Allison smiles, “I convinced Vanya to come. It’ll be our first girls day!” She sounds excited. Grace runs through the different possibilities in her head. They know how to defend themselves. She tries reassuring herself, but she can’t help but think about the possible dangers of going out. 

It took a lot of convincing on Allison’s end to get them both to go with her. Vanya was never big in her life until a few years ago, Vanya thought she’d be an encumbrance to them. Allison feels bad about that. She can’t change the past, but the least she could do was let her know she was loved now. Vanya’s already doing a lot better than she was before the apocalypse. She joined a different orchestra and she’s been doing more private lessons. She was able to get a new apartment as well. Klaus claimed to have seen her holding hands with a mystery girl, but that’s not been proven. Allison’s proud of her. She’s still her awkward little sister, but she’s starting to grow into her skin.

Grace grabs her handbag and waits for the others. She’s nervous. That’s a feeling she’s only recently gained. She doesn’t like it very much. Allison comes downstairs, “Are you ready?” Grace smiles at her and nods. Allison leads her to her car, “We have to pick Vanya up on the way there.” Grace gets in. She’s not used to being in a car. She usually takes a bus when she has to go grocery shopping. She doesn’t know if she likes cars or not. “Where are we going?” Grace asks. “Oh, just the mall.” Allison replies. She’s heard of malls. Allison begged to be taken to one when she was younger. Reginald never allowed her to go, though. Now that she’s older she goes just about every other week.

Allison helped Grace pick out a few outfits. Grace didn’t know where to start. Allison started with jeans. Grace takes one off the rack, examines it, and frowns, “Why are they ripped? They must’ve put them out by mistake. We should let someone know-” Allison laughs a bit, “They were made like that. I own several pairs of jeans like that.” Grace cocks her head, “Do you need me to fix them for you?” Allison shakes her head, “The rips are supposed to be there.” Grace is confused. She likes the jeans, but why would someone want clothes like that? She goes against her better judgement and decides to get them.

Grace ends up getting four new outfits. They’re all very similar, consisting of jeans and a colorful top. She quite liked the mall. It was a little scary, but there are a few stores that have proven themselves to be safe. She’s even considering going back sometime. She just has to wait until Allison wants to go again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are my life tbh


	4. beach day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hargeeves' first family outing.

Grace is making breakfast one July morning. She’s quite happy today. She has all her children in the house. The kids wanted to get together to try and do family things. That’s hard to define though, with their past relationships. Grace doesn’t know what they’re doing today, but she’s happy to be with her children. It’s supposed to be warm out today. She starts thinking of a lunch she can back to help cool them down. She has one of her new outfits on. She wears her ripped jeans the most. She’s decided those are her favorite. She’s wearing her ripped jeans and a yellow front tie top.

Diego comes downstairs at 7:31 am. He usually woke up early, even on his off days. Grace knows the importance of keeping a routine. She’s proud of Diego for that. “Good morning, dear.” He looks over at her, “Hey, mom.” She smiles, “Are you ready for the day, Diego?” He shrugs, “Ready as I’ll ever be.” Grace puts a plate of eggs in front of him, “Eat up. You’ll need energy for the day.” Diego nods in appreciation. Grace decides to wait until the others come down before starting on any more food. She looks over at her son, “Diego?” He looks up from his plate, “Hm?” She originally wanted to be surprised, but she decided it’d be better to know so she can take safety precautions, “What are we going to do today?” she asked “We’re going to the beach,” he says with his mouth full. He earns a light scolding for that.

The others slowly start to come down, Klaus being the last to, per usual. Five had immediately put on a pot of coffee. He’s, predictably, the least excited for the day. She gets them all breakfast and is thanked heavily. She starts packing a lunch. They haven’t even left yet and Klaus already has those floaties on his arms. He’s arguing with Ben about whether or not they’re necessary. Grace smiles fondly. She finishes packing lunch. It consists of three different kinds of sandwiches, some fruit, and water bottles. “When are we going to leave?” Luther looks around, “Whenever you all are ready,” he sighs. They all make their way out to the van.

They were able to find a kind of secluded beach so Luther could swim without being stared at. Grace is curious about what it’s going to be like. Klaus runs straight into the water. Grace tries to remind him to put sunscreen on, but he doesn’t hear her. Five refuses to swim or do beach things altogether. Diego and Klaus are having an all-out brawl in the water. “Be careful, boys,” Grace calls as Klaus gets thrown in the water. Five scoffs at them. “Why don’t you join them, Five?” Grace asks, “I’m wearing regular clothes.” he says without looking up from his book.

At around noon they call come back to have lunch. Grace passes out lunch and gets showered with thanks. There’s some cawing from a ways away. “Oh dear god…” Diego sighs. Grace is confused, “Are you alright, Diego?” He nods, “You all should eat quickly, though.” Klaus looks up after shoving half of his sandwich in his mouth. Diego smacks him upside the head. Grace scolds him for that. “Sorry, mom…” They manage to finish lunch just before the seagulls attack. Klaus tries fighting them off with a towel, which turns the seagulls against him, instead of the food.

Grace had a good day. She liked being in the sun and watching the birds. Allison taught her how to take a good picture (she was still getting used to cameras.) Klaus got horribly sunburnt. Diego got to throw him in the water and “accidentally” miss and give him a mouthful of sand. It was a good first family outing.


	5. Art Museum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace is turning into an intellectual

Grace likes art. She’s roved her eyes over the paintings by her charging station every day since she was created, and she always finds something she hasn’t seen before. She gets more paintings when she goes out. Diego had purchased he some books about art that showed her different styles so she could pick the one she likes the best.. She particularly enjoys Fauvism. It challenges her programming, but she likes to look at the paintings and wonder what places they depict. She likes the bright colors that she was never able to enjoy when Reginald was alive.

Diego has a day off. Grace is excited for two reasons. She’s always happy to spend time with her children, but Diego said he had a surprise for her. Diego wakes up at 7:26 am and comes down for breakfast. “Good morning, Diego.” Grace greets warmly. Diego smiles, “Hey, mom.” Diego is up earlier than usual today, which means she’ll have to go faster on breakfast. That won’t be much of a problem, though. She knows when Diego gets hungry, but he’s patient. She knows he won’t get upset. “I think you’ll really like what we’re doing today. She smiles and puts breakfast in front of him, “I’m sure I will, darling.”

Diego eats quickly and helps out with the dishes. He’s done that since he was young, Grace never appreciates it any less than the first time he did it. “Thank you, Diego.” He nods in acknowledgement, “I’ll go get dressed, you can get ready, then we’ll head out. She nods and dries her hands. She goes upstairs and gets a sweater and a handbag. She goes downstairs and waits for Diego. He comes downstairs a few minutes later, “Shall we?” She smiles and heads to the car. She gets in the passenger seat. “Where are we going?” She asks. Diego smiles, “I can’t tell you. That would ruin the surprise.” Grace’s mind is racing thinking about where they’re going and what might happen.

Diego stops the car at an art museum. Grace is curious.”Here we are,” he smiles. Grace gets out of the car and smooths out her dress. The pair heads inside. Grace is immediately blown away. She spends a while at every single exhibit. She especially liked the one about the art of old Japan. “Diego?” She asks quietly. He looks over, “Thank you.” Grace smiles. Diego puts his arm around her, “No problem, mom. Are you ready to go?” She nods, taking one last look around the exhibit they were in. This is by far Grace’s favorite place she’s been to so far, although that’s not saying much. It’s not likely it will change though when she goes other places.


	6. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We got a little bit of angst today.

Diego gets nightmares. He got them just about every night as a kid. Sometimes he wouldn’t be able to wake up from them. As a kid, either Klaus or Mom would wake him up when they heard him crying in his sleep. He preferred the latter. Klaus would be annoying, wake him up, mumble whatever sleep-deprived Klause mumbles, then leave. Mom would calm him down, talk him through whatever he was feeling. He still got them from time to time, though. He would never tell anyone, God forbid he gave up his tough-guy persona. Nightmares aren’t really unusual for him. What is unusual, however, is Diego waking up, screaming.

Grace immediately gets off of her charging station and goes up to Diego. She was designed to take care of her children, after all. “Diego, darling, what’s the matter?” Diego looks over and tries telling her about the dream, not that it’s understandable. He’s a stuttering mess. Grace sits on the bed, “Remember what we worked on, Diego. Picture the words in your head.” Diego takes a deep breath, “I-It was just a nightmare.” Grace rubs his back, “It’s best to talk about your nightmares to get them out of your system.” Diego nods. “Dad…” is all he can get out. Grace smiles, “Your father isn’t here, silly.” Diego shakes his head, “I d-dreamt about him. About personal training…” Grace’s face softens as he tells her about the dream.

All of the siblings had personal training some days. He would notice Luther walking a little bit slower than usual, Allison would lose her voice frequently. Five wouldn’t come down for training. Ben would be shaking for days after his. Everyone still had nightmares about their training. Diego would be forced underwater for hours. He usually got a few sick days afterward, but that didn’t make it any better. Grace listened patiently, giving him gentle hugs whenever he started crying again. “I-I’m sorry…” Grace shakes her head, “What are you apologizing for, darling?” He runs a hand through his hair, “You’re supposed to be charging…” Grace gives him one more hug, “I taught you not to apologize unless it was needed.” Diego nods and lays down, “Thanks, mom.” She smiles softly, “You’re welcome, Diego.” She goes back to her charging station, processing all of this new information about Reginald.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments give me life


	7. Motherly Instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add an oc so I did y'all can fight me.

It's a cool April day. Not cold, but pleasantly cool where you can get by with a sweater. Grace is taking a walk, taking in every flower petal that falls, every excited laugh, and every gust of wind she feels. She's decided she likes spring. She enjoys the rain and she enjoys the sun. It's a perfect balancing act. She's on her way to the farmers market again. She's planning on making a lemon cake and she wants fresh fruit to work with. She’s been getting better at social interactions mainly through practice. She’s stored previous interactions and uses them on almost a daily basis.

She gets lost in her thoughts, only snapping out when someone runs into her. Grace looks down at the person. It appears to be a child. She puts on a smile, “Hello,” the child looks terrified, “H-hey.” Grace looks her over, “You were going fast there, I’m not sure your parents would appreciate that.” The child shakes her head, “Nah, they’re… not here right now.” Grace cocks her head, “We should get you back to them, then.” The child shakes her head, “We can’t…” Grace is confused for a moment, then it hits her. She can tell the child’s trying to deny it. “Well, you’re welcome to come home with me until we find them. What’s your name?” The child looks up at her, “Lada.” Grace smiles, “Well, Lada, why don’t you follow me.”

Grace leads Lada inside when they get there, “You can go take a shower. I’ll start on…” she checks the time, 11:23. “Lunch.” she finishes. Lada nods gratefully. Grace shows her to a bathroom and heads back down to the kitchen. She decides on grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup. Grace hums to herself. The song’s one of her favorites. She used to hum it when the children were Lada’s age. Lada comes downstairs about 20 minutes later. Grace looks over her shoulder, “Hello,” she smiles. Lada waves and sits at the table. “I hope you like what I’m making. My children did, but if you have any preferences, you let me know.” Lada nods.

“You had kids?” Lada cocks her head. Grace nods, “I had seven.” The younger one’s eyes widen, “That must’ve sucked.” Grace shakes her head, “Language.” She scolds lightly. “They were adopted.” Lada nods with a small ‘ah.’ Grace smiles fondly, “They’re all adults now, but one of them still lives here, and the others visit frequently.” Lada nods. She checks the time, “Diego should actually be getting home for lunch, soon.” Lada looks a little bit concerned. Grace offers a reassuring smile, “He won’t hurt you, darling.” She turns around and ladles the soup into a bowl and puts the food in front of her. “Thank you,” Lada beams up at her and eats. Grace is just excited to have someone new to look after.


	8. Adoption Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lada officially becomes a Hargreeves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I've never experienced an adoption, I did research, but I understand that I'm probably way off. Feel free to yell in the comments.

Lada’s been living with Grace and Diego for about a month now, and they’ve both been wanting it to be permanent. Grace finishes charging one day and smiles. She goes upstairs and changes clothes. She’s gotten more pairs of pants, she’s found out that she likes them much better than her skirts. She still wears them (some of them have too many memories to let go,) but she likes the pants better and looks better in them.

She goes downstairs and starts on breakfast, Lada told her that pancakes were her favorite, so that’s what she makes, it’s a special day after all. She was able to persuade the social workers easily with a few choice words and a charming smile. She’s experienced in doing that, Reginald made sure of it. 

Lada wakes up at 7:12 AM and heads downstairs, rubbing her eyes, “Hi, mom.” She sounds sleepy. Grace looks over her shoulder and smiles, “Good morning, love.” She’s tried a few different nicknames and picked the one she responded to the best, but she was very receptive to pretty much any affection she was shown. Grace finishes breakfast and puts it in front of her, “Eat up, Lada. We have a big day ahead of us.” She smiles. Lada beams up at her, “Thank you, mom.” Diego comes downstairs just as she’s finishing up. Grace noted that she was intimidated by him, and she still hasn’t completely gotten over it. 

Diego looks like he’s in a hurry, Grace notes that he woke up late this morning. He eats one dry pancake. He really is in a hurry. Grace thinks. He eats quickly and goes to wash his plate. Grace takes it from him, “I’ll get it, darling. Have a good day.” he nods, “Thanks, mom.” He leaves.

Lada’s taken after Diego in washing her dishes after she eats. Grace stands beside her as she washes the rest of the dishes, “Are you excited?” Lada nods eagerly. Grace smiles and chuckles softly, “Go get dressed, love. We’re on a schedule today.” she dries her plate and hurries upstairs.

The pair takes a bus to the courthouse. Lada’s practically jumping up and down the whole ride there. She has to confirm she wants this, and she’s still questioned afterward, but it’s obvious that she’s 100% on board with this. They have Grace sign a few things, she has a perfectly designed signature that Reginald made for her. It’s about noon when they finish. Lada looks over the moon, “I love you, mom.” It actually means something now. ‘I love you, mom’ is a phrase Grace has heard countless times, and it’s never been different from the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all can request stuff if you want, I'm kinda running out of ideas.


	9. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace gets a little more than an update.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grace is gay y'all can fight me.

Grace needs an update. She’s been in need of one for a while. Pogo usually did them for her, but he’s gone now. None of the kids ever learned to code, Reginald didn’t find it necessary. He decided to do without most technology for that matter. Thankfully, Diego scoured the internet for the best computer scientist in the area. He and Lada have been trying to get her to rest, but of course, she’s Grace. She did some cooking, and dusting, of course, but Lada’s been distracting her while Diego’s working. They’ve been quickly making their way through the movies Luther’s collected throughout the years in the academy. Most of them are Allison’s. Grace is proud of her ‘oldest’ for that.

Diego stayed home the day the computer scientist was supposed to come. He’s stalking her social media’s one last time before she was scheduled to come. He gets interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Grace immediately gets up, “I’ll get it, darling.” She smiles and gets the door.

She’s greeted by a short-ish woman with short, dark hair. She looks up at Grace, “Hi, earlier I spoke to Diego on the phone, does he live here?” Grace feels something she hasn’t felt before. It’s something in her upper abdomen. It’s something she can’t place. She’ll have to file that away for research. It takes 31.7 seconds for her to regain her composure. She smiles, “Yes, he does. Follow me.” She brings her to Diego.

He and the woman talk for a few minutes before he calls Grace back in. “Mom, this is Rylee. She’ll be giving you an update. Could you show her to your charging station?” Grace’s machinery is heating up. It’s rare that it gets his hot, she has to turn on her internal cooling system. “Of course,” she leads Rylee away. 

Alright, you can relax here and charge, I’ll be quick.” Grace smiles and nods, “Of course.” She starts charging. She wakes up hours later, just after Rylee finishes. “How do you feel?” She asks. Grace gives her a smile, “I feel wonderful.” Rylee smiles, “Great.” she explains what she did. 

Despite being a robot, she’s not well versed in computer science. She’s had her eyes on Rylee for the whole time she’s been here. This could be a good opportunity to learn more about her. Grace looks over at her, “Sometime could you explain how you did that to me over lunch?” Rylee seems caught off guard, “I-I, uh… Sure.” Grace smiles, “Tomorrow?” Rylee looks down and smiles slightly, “Why not.” It seems Rylee installed the new feeling she felt when she first got there. It’s called Romantic Love.


	10. The Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus gets an idea.

Klaus was overjoyed when they found out about Rylee, and of course, they had to know everything. Grace had been so kind as to help sort out his feelings when he was questioning, what kind of person would he be if he didn’t help her as well. Unfortunately, Klaus isn’t very good at it, but by golly, he’s gonna try.

There were three known gays in the Hargreeves family, including Grace, Vanya, and Klaus, but Klaus’s gaydar is going off on one more. Lada talked about a certain someone, but she’s never giving any details, Klaus doesn’t know, but he’s gonna pretend he does because he’s Klaus. They hatched a plan. A few hours and some very large assumptions later, the gay club is born. They’re not gonna outright call it the gay club, not wanting to make anyone uncomfortable, instead, it’s just gonna be a group where they can talk about their crushes. They don’t set a date and time for it, instead they just call Vanya and tell her to come over whenever they feel like it. 

Grace is the first one in the living room where it’s hosted. She’s a tad confused, but happy to be with her children. Klaus soon comes down with Lada in tow, “What’re we doing?” She asks. Klaus flops on a couch, “Jus’ talking.” They try to hide their grin with their hand. Lada looks concerned.

Grace gets up to welcome Vanya about five minutes later. Klaus claps their hands, “Wunderbar! Let’s get started.” Klaus explains the purpose of these meetings which is basically to talk about relationships and give advice until after a few meetings later where it can fully become The Gay Club. Vanya looks over at Grace, “How’d your date go?” Grace smiles fondly. “It was lovely.” Grace wasn’t really a fan of most restaurants, so instead, she invited Rylee to the manor. They talked and had dinner together. Grace learned that she went to Stanford, but moved to New York for work. Grace didn’t have that much to tell, but she was happy to listen. They really hit it off and scheduled another one at the end of the night. 

Vanya’s been going out with a girl in her orchestra for quite some time now. She said it’s starting to get serious. Her partner had no interest in bringing Vanya to meet her parents. Vanya would love for her to meet Grace and the others, but she’s afraid they might scare her away. “Mom and I can make sure they behave.” Lada offers. Grace nods, “She sounds lovely.” Vanya sheepishly smiles down at the floor, “I’ll see if she wants to…”

Klaus got a job at a small coffee shop downtown and is heavily crushing on one of the regulars. They spent a good five minutes talking about the guy’s eyes alone. They’d only recently caught his name, which is Levi (Klaus thought that was adorable.) They're planning on asking him out soon, although they’d like it much better if Levi asked first to save them some embarrassment. He’s using the same wording and tone of voice he did when he told Grace about Dave which makes her think this could actually be something.

Lada seemed reluctant to talk. She didn’t care about looks like Klaus did, but she tells them about their conversations and the drawings they exchange. She’s unconsciously smiling the whole time, Klaus sits up and rests their chin in their hands, “Can we get a name for this mystery person?” She opens her mouth to refuse, but gets interrupted, “It’s not like we know this person.” Klaus tries convincing her. Vanya puts a comforting hand on her shoulder, “You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to.” Lada looks down and messes with her hands, “Rachel…” she says after a bit. “Is she your age?” Grace asks. Lada nods. Klaus grins, “That sounds like she likes you too.” To be honest, Lada’s never thought about that. She smiles slightly, ”I’ll ask her.” That happened faster than Klaus thought it would, but at least the club is what they wanted.


	11. A/N

Hi guys, I think I've decided on an update schedule. I'm gonna update every other day for two reasons. 1) I'm running out of ideas and 2) I'm planning on starting a couple of new fics soon (Keep an eye out for those.) If you could, comment some requests and I'll use them because I'm kinda hopeless right now. That's all I have for you today, sorry for getting your hopes up.


	12. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luther doesn't get the concept of sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for not updating yesterday, I, fittingly enough, was sick so I didn't write at all. Something I forgot to put in the last chapter was that Wednesdays may be iffy, I've started confirmation. That's all I have for you today, enjoy the chapter!

Luther doesn’t get the concept of sick. He knows what it means to be sick, but he’s completely clueless as to what to do when he or someone else is sick. He opts to ignore it. If he can’t punch it than what good is he gonna do for it? 

Luther wakes up one day and is immediately forced back down. His head is pounding. He lets out a groan and sits up, holding onto the bedposts for support. Standing feels likes he’s holding up three times his weight. He trudges his way downstairs, having to keep one hand on a wall the whole time. 

He collapses into a chair as soon as he gets to the kitchen. Grace is making breakfast, “Good morning, dear.” She smiles. Luther’s response is barely audible. He feels like he’s swallowing thumbtacks. Grace looks over her shoulder, “Are you alright, Luther?” He nods. “Yeah, I just-” He cuts himself off coughing. It sounds like someone’s torturing a seal. Grace stops what she’s doing and gets him a glass of water. He nods in appreciation and downs it.

“After breakfast could you go back to bed for me?” Grace knows Luther, and he’s not the greatest at taking care of himself. He’s definitely not as bad as Five, but outside of sleeping at night, rest isn’t a thing for him. Luther’s a very compassionate and obedient man, though, so maybe if she phrased it as a request she’d have better luck. 

Luther shakes his head, “I’m fine, mom.” His voice sounds like sandpaper. Grace sighs, (sighing is one of her favorite parts of her new update) “I know, but could you please do it, at least for a little bit?” Luther sighs and runs a hand through his hair, “We’ll see.”

Luther picks at eggs. That’s another red flag, as his plate’s usually empty in a matter of minutes. He goes against his better judgment and goes back to bed. Grace comes up a bit later with a thermometer. “I’m not sick,” Luther protests. Grace checks his temperature, “The thermometer says otherwise, Luther.” It reads 101 degrees Fahrenheit (38 celsius.) 

Luther sighs, “How long do I have to stay up here?” Grace sits on the bed, “Until you’re better.” He tries to groan but goes into another coughing fit instead. “Try to go to sleep, darling,” Grace says, “Let me know if you need anything.” She leaves and shuts the door behind her. She hears snoring in less than ten minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and requests are actually my life


	13. What does it mean?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace learns what memes are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these reactions are personal experience, yes, I start laughing out of nowhere sometimes.

Klaus, Lada, and Grace are sitting in one of the countless living rooms one day when Klaus starts hysterically laughing out of nowhere. Grace is confused. They're not doing anything, no one said anything humorous, what are they laughing at? Lada immediately perks up when they start laughing, "Can I see?" Klaus shows their phone to her and she starts laughing as well. She doesn't have as big of a reaction as Klaus, but she giggles. 

Grace cocks her head, "What's so funny?" Klaus wipes a tear from his eye, "It's just a meme." 

Grace goes through all her files and finds nothing under the name 'meme.' "What's that?" Klaus gasps, "You don't know?" 

Lada lightly slaps their arm, "Why would she?" Klaus thinks for a second, then shrugs. Grace patiently awaits an answer. Klaus shows her what they were laughing at. 

Grace looks it over. It's a picture of a pink ball and a sword that says, "Kirby has found your sin unforgivable." Grace is very confused. "What does it mean?" Klaus shrugs, "You just show it to someone when they say something cursed." He explains it like it's something everyone knows.

That explanation only confuses her more. She searches her files for the word 'cursed.' She knows about curses, she remembers them from the stories she would tell the children when they were younger. She knows they're not real, so she doesn't know what Klaus means by saying something cursed. She doesn't find anything in the context Klaus gave. "I'm afraid I don't understand. What do you mean cursed?" 

Lada thinks for a moment, "It basically means something that shouldn't be shared because it's just... weird." Grace nods, "May I have examples." Klaus claps their hands, "I have plenty." Lada's face reddens, "Don't scar her." 

Klaus shows Grace a picture of a man in a red and blue costume eating something that looks to be an onion ring. She's not familiar with the character the man in the picture it dressed up as, she'll have to research it later. It looks like a superhero of sorts. She feels strange. She processed the picture, she knows what's in it, yet she still has no clue what she's looking at. She makes sure to save that to research it later.

"You didn't think that was funny at all?" Klaus asks hopefully. Lada slaps their arm again, "Did she look like she though it was funny?" Klaus looks down and shakes their head. Grace shakes her head apologetically, "I was confused more than everything." Klaus nods, "I think you have to be a certain age to laugh at memes." 

"A lot of times I laugh at them just cause it's ironic." Lada admits. Klaus nods and agrees with her, "Especially with those surreal memes." 

"One of these days we'll go through a whole class thing." Klaus offers. Grace is apprehensive. On one hand, She has no clue what she just saw. Those 'memes' confused her, and honestly kind of scared her. But on the other hand, she'd like to learn what she just saw so she's not scared anymore. It takes her 15.8 seconds to decide, "I'd like that." She smiles. She'll take any chance she can to spend time with her children.


	14. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for not updating yesterday, ya boi had an allergic reaction. I didn't swell up or anything like that, but it felt like I had a really bad cold, so I napped instead of updating. I'm really sorry, but guess what, today you get an update, it's great, I know. Please enjoy!

Vanya stands in front of the mirror in her room, her eyes welling up with tears. She has a date tonight. She's been going out with that girl from her orchestra (Paige, she accidentally let the name slip at one of the club meetings) for a few years now, she really loves her, but she thinks Paige doesn't anymore. That's completely untruthful. They're living together now, and Paige is still head over heels like she was when she met Vanya. Vanya, however, is not a flirt and will never be one. She wouldn't know intimacy if it slapped her. She feels like this is all a dream and she'll wake up one day and lose it all. She has a right to feel this way, though. Her whole life she was told she was ordinary, not good enough. The phrase, "I'm afraid there's nothing special about you," Repeats in her head as she gets ready.

Vanya wanted to get ready at the manor. She told Paige it was because she wanted her outfit to be a surprise, but in reality, she hated crying in front of other people. She'd ruin Paige's whole mood if she saw her like this. She gets like this before every date. How could someone so wonderful fall in love with someone like her? It just didn't add up. She lets out a small sob, alerting Grace's attention.

Grace comes upstairs and knocks on the door, "Vanya, darling, are you alright?" Vanya looks over and quickly wipes her eyes. How pathetic. She's a fully grown adult and she's crying. Who would ever want that? She sighs and gets the door. 

"Yeah, mom. I'm fine." She sniffles. Her eyes are still bloodshot, and she can't stop her eyes from tearing up again. She inwardly curses herself, "I-I should start getting ready..." her voice wavers. Grace steps inside, "Why don't I help you, dear?" Vanya nods and sighs. She's already wearing the outfit she picked out. It's just a simple striped shirt with some dark red jeans. She was also thinking of throwing a jacket on over it.

"What are you doing tonight?" Vanya looks down. If their living together would it even be considered a date? It's just two people who happen to love each other going out for dinner. Also called a date.

"Going out with Paige." She mumbles. Grace smiles. She's proud of Vanya. If this was Vanya before she discovered her powers, there'd be no way she'd be getting ready for a date right now. She files this time with some other good memories with Vanya.

She sends Vanya out with some light makeup and her hair in a tight bun, "You look lovely, darling." Vanya blushes, "Thank you..." She hugs Grace. "Paige should be getting here soon."

Grace nods, "Alright. Have fun, Vanya." She nods and hugs her one more time, "I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment/request or your bones are mine.


	15. A/N

Hey, sorry for not updating. I haven't been very motivated, and I've been kinda sick as well. If another chapter isn't up in a week, please yell at me. Please request chapters, I'm fresh out of ideas.


End file.
